Many computing devices provide a graphical user interface. In addition, such computing devices often allow a user to run multiple applications simultaneously, including allowing a user to use multiple application windows. For example, a user may open multiple windows of one application, display multiple windows of different applications, move and resize windows, or any of a variety of other activities involving a plurality of application windows. However, it can be difficult to work with multiple windows, particularly when attempting to view different windows at the same time.